The SRS database was searched for reports of lymphoma and OKT3. Fifty reports were extracted for review. The time interval included 1991 to the present. The reports were analyzed by assorted clinical factors (time to onset, dose, concomitant medications) as well as demographic factors (age and sex). The analysis uncovered some interesting observations which included the following: the time to onset was shortest in the younger population (<20 years, median time to onset 45 days) and longest in the middle age patients (40-50 years, median 120 days). Median onset time for both sexes was about equal (60-64 days). The effects of four concomitant medications were included in the analysis. Antilymphocyte globulin was associated with a shorter onset time compared to other immunosuppressant agents. In addition, there were 16 reports of lymphoma associated with EB virus. The presence of EBV was associated with liver transplants and widespread tumor. Reports will continue to be monitored for similar trends.